Indoctrination
by fembuck
Summary: Takes place during the pilot episode. What was left on the cutting room floor of Chase’s instructional sessions with Krista. KristaChase, Khase, femslash


Title: Indoctrination  
Fandom: Blade: The Series  
Pairing: Chase/Krista  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a short time.  
Summary: Takes place during the pilot episode. What was left on the cutting room floor of Chase's instructional sessions with Krista.

------

"The thirst," Krista breathed out softly. "It hurts," she continued looking at Chase her eyes pleading for something she knew only the blonde vampire could provide her.

"Yes," Chase purred her lips curving up in pleasure as she leaned forward, pressing her body against Krista's side. "We'll drink. Soon enough," she continued stroking the brunette's cheek lightly. This was her favorite part of the initiation program; the hunger, the blood, the desire.

Krista allowed Chase's voice to watch over her. She couldn't explain it, but the blonde's closeness and the sound of her voice soothed the hunger slightly, while awaking another kind inside of her. She wondered what Chase would taste like, imagined what it would feel like to have the blood that ran through the blonde's body flow into her mouth as she punctured the woman's beautiful, delicate skin.

Chase shifted slightly pressing herself more firmly against Krista. She could feel the brunette's desire coming off of her in waves. She could see her eyes loose focus as she turned inward as her desire washed over her. It was intoxicating.

Krista breathed in deeply as Chase's lips pressed against her own feeling something dark, and red and needy flare inside of her at the touch of the blonde woman's lips. She shifted her hands reaching out to grasp Chase's arms tightly as a growl manifested itself deep inside of her and rumbled out into Chase's mouth as Krista bit down on the blonde's lip, clutching Chase too to her as she began to suck greedily on the blood that released itself from the wound she had just inflicted.

Chase moaned deeply, her hands working their way under Krista's jacket to push it down off of her shoulders, her fingers running up and down along the woman's arms for a moment before slowly and deliberately digging her nails into Krista's flesh and dragging them down, tearing a hiss of pleasure and pain from the brunette.

Krista pulled back from Chase's lips licking her reddened sticky ones as Chase leaned forward and extended her tongue licking and rivets of the blood that had begun to run down her arms. As she did the blonde positioned herself so that her neck was exposed to Krista, and the brunette's mind was seized with bloody, violent, arousing images of her fangs sinking into Chase's neck, blood gushing, so much pouring out that it ran out of the sides of her mouth, her teeth chewing and gnawing at Chase's skin as the blonde gasped and shuddered and moaned.

The violence of the vision and her aroused response to it startled Krista and she jerked away from Chase's touch reaching for her jacket and pulling it back up over her shoulders.

Chase backed off from Krista moving to settle next to her as the brunette turned her eyes to gaze out of the window of the limo uncomfortably. She realized the brunette was still adjusting to the intense new desires that her change into hominis nocturna had awakened within her. She would back off for the moment. There was no need to pressure the brunette just yet. Krista had been adapting remarkably well to the change and had actually impressed Chase with her aggressive behavior moments before, and Chase was certain that once Krista feed they'd be able to have lots of fun together.

"Fritz. Go," Chase breathed out a moment later, her lips curving up in satisfaction and anticipation as she leaned back in her seat.

------

"Slowly," Chase cooed as she stroked Krista's hands soothingly as the brunette gulped down the blood she had just poured for her from one of the House of Chthon's blood bank packets. "Take it all in, slowly," she continued gently stroking Krista's cheek as she spoke.

This one _was_ eager. And what she was sampling now was just a taste of what was to come.

Krista sighed with pleasure as she swallowed the last of the thick liquid Chase had provided her with, tilting her head into the blonde vampires hand as Chase wiped at the corner of her mouth with her finger before leaning forward and licking away the last of the blood that had managed to escape her mouth.

She wanted to feel Chase's lips on hers again. All that she could feel was Chase's hand on her face, her thumb stroking softly, the nearness of her body to her own, the subtle scent of the blonde mixed with a faint hint of copper from the blood that had escaped her mouth during feeding.

Chase had said that her senses would become heightened but she couldn't have anticipated this. Chase had said that she would feel more alive than she ever had when she was living but she hadn't believed it, she hadn't been able to comprehend how that could possibly be true but she felt it now. Blood racing through her body, setting off sparks inside, she could hear voices, footsteps outside the storage room, outside the building, she could feel the soft tickle of Chase's breath on her exposed chest and neck. Everything was so vibrant and lucid, and yet oddly ethereal.

She wanted more. More blood, more Chase, more everything. She felt like she was spinning out of control, her emotions and desires overriding her mind and rationality.

"When did it happen to you?" Krista asked swaying towards Chase struggling for some familiar ground, something she could control, something she could concentrate on that didn't involve the blonde's mouth and hands. "When did you become Griot?"

"Marcus taught that to you didn't he?" Chase asked smiling, the expression patronizing and amused. "It's his favorite word. He says the same speech to all of them," she continued cupping Krista's jaw, smiling with satisfaction as she leaned into the touch. She was right. Feeding was driving Krista to follow in her instincts instead of her brain. She was giving in to the pleasure of it all, and Chase was becoming sorely tempted to begin to push the other woman a little bit. She was getting bored of playing tour guide, and was ready to move on to some experiential learning.

"All of who?" Krista asked softly barely aware of the words coming out of her mouth as Chase's fingers moved down to tease her neck, her eyes focused on Chase's lips as she ran she tongue over them.

"The newborn," Chase murmured leaning in towards Krista, so close their lips almost touched but not quite, not just yet. "With the strict rules we live by and the enemies outside, most of them don't last a year," she continued watching for any sign of alarm for Krista as she continued to tease her. The brunette blinked rapidly for a moment but then focused on her lips once more.

She had her.

Chase leaned in again, this time brushing her lips against Krista's just barely, the press of her lips so brief that Krista might have thought she'd imagined it if her heightened senses hadn't assured her that the touch had been very real.

She wanted … her lips were soft … she was there to get information not fuck around … the sound of her voice was so melodic almost enthralling … information, information, she was there for information … she could feel Chase's breasts against her own. They were standing so close, so very close …

"Did Marcus change you?" Krista managed to get out, pleased and surprised she had spoken instead of pounced like she wanted to.

"No," Chase said softly, an unpleasant smile touching her lips. "My husband did. And lived to regret it," she continued drawing her fingers under Krista's chin and tilting her head up. "He still does," she continued baring her fangs in a wicked smile, the expression only becoming more debauched when Krista growled softly and tilted her head back even further baring her neck.

Chase leaned forward, her tongue darting out of her mouth and licking Krista's neck in a long stroke creating a slick landing strip that her fangs then rubbed against before she pushed down slightly just piercing Krista's tender skin with the tips of her teeth releasing tiny pin pricks of blood which she then carefully licked clean leaving Krista's neck as pristine as it had been before she had leaned in.

She then took a step back from Krista and bit down on her slightly reddened lips looking up at the brunette through her eyelashes before slowly moving to circle around behind Krista and languidly walking out of the door.

Krista would feed when they met Marcus. There was no way she would be able to resist in the state she was currently in.

And then Chase would teach her a lesson about just how much fun vampires could have together when they were … high on life.

The End


End file.
